Agente
Star Wars: Rogue One: La Guía Visual Definitiva *Chelli Lona AphraDarth Vader 13: Vader Down, Part II *Alyla CyloneStar Wars: Uprising *Barrisk FavvinHeredero de los Jedi *Davu Golec *Gideon HaskBattlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal *Alexsandr KallusStar Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion *Kaoul *Romwell Krass JuniorConsecuencias: Deuda de Vida *Kitomag *KreelStar Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV *Rish Loo *Del Meeko *Eneb Ray Star Wars Annual 1 *Skokare *Ahsoka Tano *TerexPoe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II *Agente de Sol Negro no identificadoAhsoka |gobierno=*Imperio Galáctico *Alianza para Restaurar la República *Primera Orden |organización=*Sol Negro *Buró de Seguridad Imperial *Fuerzas Armadas de la Alianza **Inteligencia de la Alianza *Fuerzas Armadas Imperiales **Legión 501 *Fuerzas Especiales Imperiales **Escuadrón Infernal *Fuerzas secretas de Darth Vader *Buró de Seguridad de la Primera Orden |tipo= |duración= |poderes= |deberes= |era= }} Agente era un título o rango otorgado a los miembros de organizaciones que realizaban operaciones. Los agentes de alto rango del Buró de Seguridad Imperial como Alexsandr Kallus tuvieron el privilegio de comandar escuadrones de soldados de asalto, anular las órdenes de las autoridades civiles y militares, violar las reglas imperiales, reemplazar a oficiales imperiales sospechosos y tomar el control de vehículos y naves militares e incluso Destructores Estelares si fuera necesario.Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas SaberThe Rebellion Begins'' Los miembros del Escuadrón Infernal, liderados por la Comandante Iden Versio también fueron clasificados como agentes. El título de Fulcrum era un tipo de agente que operaba como parte de la Inteligencia Rebelde para la rebelión y más tarde como Inteligencia de la Alianza. El término "agente" también fue utilizado por la Alianza para Restaurar la República para líderes de empresas privadas (contrabandistas, empresarios privados, etc.) que trabajaban en cooperación con la Alianza y podían dirigir pequeñas células rebeldes para operaciones localizadas anti-Imperiales.Star Wars: Commander Apariciones * *''Thrawn'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * * * *''Battle to the End'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 10: Shadows and Secrets, Part IV'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 7: The Screaming Citadel, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Doctor Aphra 11: The Enormous Profit, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Tales from a Galaxy Far, Far Away: Aliens: Volume I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' * *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''The Art of Star Wars: Uprising'' * Notas y referencias Categoría:Rangos militares Categoría:Inteligencia Categoría:Rangos de ejecución de la ley